


Naughty Hands

by EroTaeKai



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bus Sex, Cock Slut, College, Creampie, Dom Kim Jongin | Kai, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Lee Taemin, Genderbending, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kim Jongin | Kai, Vaginal Fingering, cock riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21312112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai
Summary: It's a typical film screening and discussion for Literature and Mythology class for lovers Jongin and Taemin not until they found out that they'd be watching a movie they've seen a few times ago. Jongin was bored at first, not until he saw his girlfriend Taemin wearing a very short skirt. Because of that, he got so aroused and horny, especially when the soft core sex scene at the movie was shown.Taemin may have watched the movie a lot of times but since it's a Brad Pitt movie, she paid attention until she felt Jongin's naughty hands crawling over her skirt, carefully going further until she can't concentrate anymore, especially when her boyfriend's fingers are going in and out of her heated and wet entrance.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai & Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: Ultimate Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest 2019





	Naughty Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt DJK29 - Jongin's girlfriend wears a super short mini skirt, and jongin makes it his mission to see how many times he can make her cum before the class ends
> 
> I know prompter wanted to have female!Sehun but I'd settle with female!Taemin bc I don't know Sehun much. Sorry! But I hope I'm able to satisfy your need of smut with this fic 🙂
> 
> Tw: Taemin actually wore that super short skirt to tease Jongin and indeed, she succeeded. 😁  
Plus on this story, let's just say that Taemin is on the pill so she's fine with creampies ☺
> 
> Some points :  
Sex at the auditorium  
Under the table sex  
Sex behind dark curtains  
Sex at public bus ride

Jongin's jaw dropped at the sight of his girlfriend Taemin as she shyly walked towards him at the university holding area.

"Hello, honey!" Jongin was still in awe as his girlfriend kissed him on the cheek.

"Honey baby! Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"You.. you're here in school yet your skirt is so.."

"So.. what?"

"It's too sexy. Other people would look at your lovely legs.."

"Let them look, I don't mind. That's the only thing they can do because you're the only one who could touch them." Taemin gave a naughty grin that sent chills to Jongin.

"Aigoo. Ya, take this and wrap the sleeves on your waist." Jongin took his coat off and gave it to Taemin who is clearly not pleased.

"You don't like it? I'll just go home and not go to our classes. I've put efforts to alter this skirt for you but you didn't appreciate it!"

"No no no.. Honey baby, I love it! But for the sake of everyone's sanity, please, just put this on. It'll stay only for the meantime! I promise I would take it when we get inside the auditorium."

"No.. you don't like it. I should've brought an extra pants or whatever.."

"I love it, honey baby. I swear! But I don't want people to get distracted with your legs. I swear, if we're not in public, I would kiss them! I'd do things onto your legs! I know you love that but please.. just for the meantime, wear this."

"I thought you'd be happy to see me wear this. I guess I was wrong. No, I would just go home and not attend the class for today." Taemin pouted and threw tantrums.

"Noooooo you can't go home! Our class would start in 10 minutes! I promise, I love it so much and if you want, I'll touch your legs while we're in class! I mean, we'd just be watching films today, I'm pretty sure people won't know if I'm caressing your legs or not.."

"Touching my legs would not be enough.. I want something more than that! I wore this skirt for you to have easier access.." Taemin let out a naughty grin as she finally wrapped Jongin's jacket on her tiny waist and pulled him near as they went towards the auditorium, settled in and acted like an innocent girl with no naughty agendas.

Taemin covered her lap with Jongin's jacket as they settled on their seats. Since the auditorium is already full, his hands started to crawl over her lap, his girlfriend trying not to smile at his advancement.

_"Finally, it's working.."_ Taemin thought as she acted like she was surprised and glanced at Jongin, who's acting like nothing's up even if his hand is already under the jacket. When Taemin shifted her body, Jongin dragged his hand to her inner thighs down to her seamless thin panties. In a minute, Jongin was looking at the professor while he was teasing Taemin's entrance by rubbing his finger against her clothed clit.

It's the course for the entire day: a film screening and discussion class for Literature and Mythology with the 2004 Greek Mythology movie Troy. Jongin have known this movie by heart so when the lights were turned off, his hands got naughtier. He moved Taemin's panties to the side and swiped his finger up and down her entrance that's slowly getting wet.

"Oh, you're on those days. Finally."

"Keep quiet! And don't be too obvious!!"

"Ara ara. How about we.. try to get things heated up from here?"

"Uhm.. No.." Jongin knows that Taemin likes it so much even if she says otherwise.

"Oh? Liar. You never say no to me, honey baby. Especially during these days."

"Jongin, just watch the fucking movie!"

"Yeah I know, I know. I'll watch the fucking movie as Brad Pitt's character Achilles fuck Briseis. Yes oh yes that's a good one but I will make sure I'd get to fuck you too."

"I didn't say yes to that.. yet." Taemin gave a naughty smile again, as her plans are definitely working.

"Honey baby, your wetness says yes already." With Taemin's wet entrance, Jongin easily slid his finger inside her.

"Jonginnie we're still.. we're still in class." Jongin got two of his fingers inside Taemin as she slouched and helplessly gets pleasured.

"Oh, that's one. Your body seems to be responsive to my touches. I love it." Jongin smirked while Taemin tried to concentrate watching the movie even if she's being pleasured by Jongin's thick fingers.

"Taemin honey baby.."

"Yes honey?"

"Your hand?" Taemin willingly gave her hand since Jongin's fingers are pulled out from her. She acted like she was surprised when he made her hold his hardening cock.

"Jongin what are you-" Taemin may have complained but she licked her lower lip as she got a good grip on Jongin's cock.

"Shhhh. Come on, baby. It's dark and everyone is focused on watching the movie. It's okay. Take your revenge. Pretty pretty please?"

"Cover it up."

"But honey baby, my coat is already by your lap. Plus you're so wet. I want to protect you instead. I could always shift my body quickly."

"Ara ara just be quiet!! Kim Jongin, don't ever try to moan loud intentionally. We'll get caught!"

"Yes honey baby." Taemin started to pump his cock but his hand crawled over and went back to sliding in and out of Taemin's entrance again. At first, he was teasingly and slowly going in and out but he had another plan so he gave quick thrusts with his fingers. He did experienced the wave of Taemin's release on his fingers. He pulled out and quickly wiped it off on a tissue Taemin didn't know was there. She also unwrapped her hand from his cock that's now proudly standing.

"Oh so you made me like this. Take responsibility." Jongin smirked as he presented his now hard rock cock ready for take off.

"Kim Jongin what are you-"

"I want to experiment.. I mean, sexperiment.."

"Here? As in here? During class?" Taemin smirked as she's not the only one horny now.

"I'll make it fast and I'm sure no one would find out. We'll be careful. Don't worry much.."

"But-"

"No buts, honey baby. Come on, bend for your honey here. I know you want me inside you too. Tell me about it." Taemin willingly went on all fours in front of him, close enough to brush his cock on her clothed butt while he pulled the laptop/writing table down so Taemin would be literally underneath and wouldn't be seen.

"Huh?"

"Tell me how you want my cock inside you."

"I want it."

"How much do you want my cock?"

"I want it so much."

"Do you like it?"

"Ye.. yeah."

"What did you say?"

"Yeah I like it."

"How much do you like it?"

"Jongin please stop teasing and just fuck me already! I thought you'd want to make it quick so no one would see us?"

"Yes honey baby but chill and relax. It's okay. How do you want me to enter you?"

"The usual."

"The usual is soft yet sensual. Would you like that?"

"Yes."

"What yes?"

"Yes I like that."

"Okay okay. Uhm wait, have you been a good girl?"

"Yes! I've been a good girl!! Your good girl honey baby wants your honey cock. Please."

Jongin looks proud of his girlfriend that he smiled then smirked, along with a sudden thrust inside her.

"Ya be gentle!!"

"You're well slicked with your own fluids, honey baby. It's okay. Thank you for making the work easier. I love you."

"I love you too." Jongin thrusted in and out while Taemin held all her moans inside. The student in front of Jongin's seat might hear her and might probably look to check on them so Taemin was really nervous. After a few more thrusts, Jongin got tired and just as he expected, Taemin herself grinded then thrusted forward and backward to meet Jongin's cock again. Jongin was about to cum so he pushed the table/desk away, bent over to hug her, thrusted in and out of Taemin wildly and released inside.

"Woah that was intense! Nice fight scene!" Jongin made an adlib as Taemin settled back to her seat and arranged herself. She was fully aroused and fully horny now and if Jongin wants to play with a small flicker of flame, she's definitely down to play with fire.

Taemin tugged Jongin's hand towards the dark curtains of the lecture room. The other students are not yet back from their 2 hour lunch and the couple definitely wanted to have fun while the cats are away.

"Oh this curtain is very thick. Woah." Jongin seems to be oblivious as he just went to take a look by the window.

"Yeah. Guess what?"

"What honey ba-" Taemin held his face and kissed him deep. Her hands went to unbutton and unzipped his pants and teased his clothed cock.

"Oh wow. So honey baby is indeed horny today?"

"Yes I am and that's the purpose of this skirt. And cumming twice isn't enough. I'm still very wet. You made me like this so take responsibility."

"I'd definitely and happily fulfill you. And you know I'd be very happy to fill you with my cum." Jongin winked at her and gave a naughty smile.

"Okay. Good. Very nice." Taemin kissed him again, this time, also sucking on his lips that it became redder than before.

"Palli, do it baby." Jongin got his hands under her skirt and was surprised when Taemin didn't have the annoying panties anymore. His tease of a girlfriend just went on commando* after lunch.

"I just think that it'd be easy if we do it like this.." Taemin acted a bit embarrassed as she lifted her mini skirt up for Jongin to see her unclothed nether regions.

"I love it! Okay, I'm going in, honey baby." Jongin leaned her by the window overlooking the garden of the university and thrusted in and out like a horny mad man.

"Oh it's a nice view here."

"You're better than the view, honey baby."

"Thanks. Ugh, I love this."

"What?"

"Doing this.. having sex as if we're at home. We're still at the lecture room, you must've forgotten about that already."

"Ah yeah." they suddenly heard some voices come in as the door opened. Jongin have to do it quick even if they both want to savor the mood because it's risky. The other students might catch them so he pulled out and arranged himself while Taemin looked dumbfounded yet still very hot and horny.

"I'm sorry honey baby, I promise I would make it up to you later."

"Later where?"

"Let's see."

The film screening and the discussion is finally over and it's time to go back home. Jongin and Taemin are both frustrated but the difference was Jongin is chill while Taemin is impatient.

"So what would we ride home?" Jongin asked with a straight face.

"I wanna ride you though." Taemin answered without hesitation.

"Oh? Okay. I'll give you a piggyback then."

"Are you kidding me? Just to remind you, I'm not wearing my underwear. And if you do that, my ass would get exposed. Plus I mean it, I really want to ride you." Taemin was frustrated because of the orgasm delay and Jongin's sudden retreat. She knows that he's playing innocent again so she would beg him to fuck her later when they get home.

"We'd go onto that later on. For now, we have to choose if we'd ride a bus or the train. Which do you prefer?"

"Bus so we could have a roundtrip first before we arrive to our drop off station."

"So you're not busy tonight?"

"Uhm, just the homework that is due tomorrow. I haven't done it yet."

"I'll help you with that then."

"The perks of having a smart boyfriend. Yay."

"One condition. I'll help you do your assignment, let me do my thing with you."

"As long as it's a different scenario other than me riding you then I'd be okay with that."

"The perks of having a super game girlfriend. I love you."

"I love you too but let's not get too cheesy. Uhm, I think we should grab some snacks first."

Jongin and Taemin chomped on their triple patty cheeseburger and crispy chicken caesar sandwich while they were on their way home. They were able to finish it quickly and they got bored so Jongin came up with a plan.

His hands went over Taemin's clothed chest, slowly massaging the c-cup breasts that she boast got bigger because of Jongin's help, both by sucking and playing with it. And with only a few touch on her breasts, her nether regions got wet and wild again.

"Should I?" Jongin asked with dark eyes and with only one look, his beautiful and game girlfriend's face lightened up.

"Yes." Taemin answered even if Jongin haven't finish his question. She spread her legs and slouched a little, and Jongin's fingers went in and out of her entrance.

"Uhhh so good. Your fingers are so long, I love it! And it's so thick.. ahhh."

"Gosh honey baby, you look so sultry and pleasured."

"I am! I'm very pleasured. I really love it when you're fucking me with your fingers."

"Your pleasure is my pleasure too but hey, you have to do something for me in return."

Taemin looked around and there's only a few passengers left on the bus.

"Open up, I'll give you a blow." Taemin can't wait for Jongin to open his own pants so she unzipped his pants herself and took out her favorite friend, Jongin's glorious and beautiful cock, to talk to and eat.

Licking from the head while pumping his balls, Taemin slowly engulfed Jongin's proudly standing erection until Jongin felt Taemin's throat. It feels so nice because it's hot and very tight, plus the fact that his girlfriend's beautiful face is stuffed with his own very hot, thick and big sausage, made him moan. But he moaned louder when she started to swallow while giving him a deep throat.

"Oh my gosh Taemin ahh. Uwaaah.." Taemin covered his mouth so he won't say anything.

"Taemin honey baby.. you're so hot but please don't drink it today. I wanna try doing it here."

"Huh? Here?"

"Yeah. Only a few passengers are left, the seat headboards are bigger plus it's dimly lit. Please? This could be an initiation or appetizer on you riding me."

"Are you sure? What if we get caught?"

"I promise you we wouldn't. Plus you could bend over and duck your head inside. You won't be seen bouncing on my cock, I swear. We'll do that some other time."

Taemin didn't know how it started and how it happened, but she's now bent over, with her head ducked inside as if she was seriously embarrased, while bouncing on Jongin's cock. With Jongin's mad thrusting, the penetration got better.

"Oh gosh oh yeah honey baby. Ooohh." Taemin was hugged by Jongin against his neck, with Taemin's legs spread out.

"Taemin honey baby, honey's about to-"

"Go ahead. I want it all. Please, I want your cum inside." With Taemin's sweet plea, Jongin came inside Taemin. After going down from their high, Jongin and Taemin sat properly like well-mannered students, as if nothing happened.

Good thing it only took 5 minutes for them to get off the bus after they finished having sex.

"Holy shit, that was so hot."

"You like it?"

"Yes. I love it! I never thought I'd be able do that. Thanks to my always ready and game girlfriend, I got to experience it. It's definitely one for the books."

"I never thought it'd be that fun and that exciting. Thanks for suggesting that.." 

The two of them may be a bit tired after their third round of sex for the day, but they didn't give up yet, especially when Jongin's honey baby Taemin is on her wet days. She's in the mood, she's horny, hungry and thirsty for more that he ended up getting grinded by Taemin as she sat on his lap while doing her homework.

"Jonginnie love.. what's taking you so long??"

"Wait, I'm still searching for that city on this map.."

"Jonginnie honey, I need you.." Taemin pouted and pleaded as she grinded her butt against Jongin's boxers. Taemin was still wearing her uniform especially the skirt because she doesn't have her underwear anymore and Jongin told her to leave it like that, even if he is only wearing his boxers.

Taemin is really getting impatient so she played with Jongin's clothed cock while he wrote down the answers to the questions for Taemin's homework.

"Gosh honey baby, you have to tell me the answers first. Who killed Achilles?"

"Huh??? Ahm Paris."

"Very good. See, you were still able to watch the movie even if I was fucking you."

"Honey, I've watched Troy countless of times so I know! Ah palli please?"

"Last one, last one. Who killed Paris' brother?"

"Uhm Hector is killed by.. aaa… Achilles!! Jongin please!!" Taemin is losing patience and just at the right time after so much teasing, Jongin kissed her lips deeply. Jongin made her sit on his lap with her legs hugging his waist as he slowly cup her breasts. He unbuttoned her top and devoured her right nipple with his lips as he massaged the other. Taemin on the other hand, grinded forward to Jongin's growing erection.

"Honey, you're already hard.. please."

"Okay okay relax. Chill honey baby. We're going there." Jongin carried Taemin up and went to their bedroom and gently laid her down to their bed while kissing deeply. Jongin himself can't control his thirst and pushed a finger inside Taemin as he kissed her deep.

"Honey stop teasing me with your fingers!! I want your cock, please.. I've been a good girl, right? Please please, I crave for your cock so much.."

"I just wanna see how prepared you are to take me. Alright alright, stay put and just chill. I'm coming."

"Kiss me as you go in."

"Hm?"

"Kiss me as you go in, please honey oppa." Jongin smirked naughtily and leaned over to kiss Taemin down. He fumbled to take his boxers down and pumped his now ready cock and entered Taemin.

"Do you like that, honey baby?" Jongin caught Taemin's face as she moaned loud.

"Uhm oppa yes!!"

"I can't hear you, love."

"Yes I like it so much, oppa! I love it!!" Taemin's tears ran down her face because of pleasure, especially when Jongin penetrated her while massaging her clit.

"Good girl, good girl. Spread your legs wider love so you could accommodate your honey more."

"Uh yes oppa." As Taemin spread her legs, Jongin lifted her butt up on a 30 degree angle. Jongin kneeled down and started thrusting in and out again as he held Taemin's ankle for support.

"Oh my gosh Kim Jongin!!!! Oh my this is so good!"

"I'm almost there, honey baby. Almost there." Jongin leaned closer to Taemin and attempted to kiss her lips but he failed. He just thrusted madly until both of them came and he collapsed onto Taemin's hug, finishing off with a sweet kiss.

"How was it? Did I get to fill you up?"

"See for yourself, honey." Jongin pulled out his cock and soon, he saw the glorious creampie that he made.

"I love it. You're leaking my cum out. I love you."

"You filled me up well. Thank you, oppa. You definitely quenched my thirst.. for the day. Let's go to sleep and we still have to wake up early."

"Yeah sure. My energy is drained too. Hey, where's my 'I love you too'?"

"I'll tell you that I love you too tomorrow when you're fucking me good morning. So better store enough energy and cum so we could enjoy tomorrow."

"Oh my gosh, yes. I'd love to try it on other places at school too."

"Yes we'd definitely do that. Let's sleep, honey."

"I love you, Taeminnie." Jongin whispered as he kissed Taemin's forehead who fell asleep as fast as lightning.


End file.
